Duty
by Code 44
Summary: 2020 : la Troisième Guerre Mondiale vient d'éclater. Jeune membre de la 121 Compagnie d'Assaut des Spetsnaz, Arkady est envoyé avec ses frères d'armes sur le front européen pour faire tomber Paris, capitale de la Fédération.


Moi et les copains sommes sanglés tant bien que mal à l'arrière du Locuste. Les rafales de vent manquent plusieurs fois de verser l'appareil mais notre pilote est un pro, il sait gérer la bête. Je ne risque pas de mourir en vol...c'est au moins ça.

Je regarde autour de moi : je vois vingt-neuf autres gars comme moi, de jeunes russes prêts à déchaîner le feu et l'acier sur l'Europe et l'Amérique. Nous allons l'emporter. La Russie est la plus forte. Enfin, c'est ce que disent les médias et le président Kapalkin racontent à longueur de temps sur les chaînes du pays. Je vais être franc, je sais pas si je vais revenir de cette guerre en vie. Parce que je dois l'avouer, j'ai peur. J'ai très peur. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur pourtant : je suis membre des Spetsnaz, l'élite de notre nation. Je fais partie de la 121° Compagnie d'Assaut sous les ordres du Colonel Konstanyin. Et j'appartiens à l'unité Pestillance, qui est une des meilleures infanteries de la 121°. Et pourtant, je suis terrifié.

Le Locuste traverse un trou d'air et le choc me fait heurter la carlingue de l'hélicoptère. Plus de peur que de mal : mon casque amortit le coup. Je regarde les copains : ils n'ont pas l'air anxieux. Ils sont gonflés à bloc, ravi de partir casser de l'européen. La plupart d'eux rigolent, caressant leur AK-74 ou leur OSV-120. Ils racontent des blagues, boivent une gorgée de vodka. On m'en propose. J'accepte. La vodka du régiment est particulièrement forte : j'ai l'impression que l'alcool s'est vaporisé avant même d'atteindre mon estomac. Je tousse et manque de m'étrangler. Les copains rigolent de mon manque de résistance et me demandent si je serais capable de supporter le vin français quand nous occuperons Paris. Je leur souris pour toute réponse.

Mes mains sont moites mais personne ne le remarque, grâce aux gants. Une plaque de sueur n'arrête pas d'apparaître sur mon front malgré mes efforts pour la chasser. Pour me calmer, je vérifie mon arme. Je contrôle le moindre détail de la culasse, vérifie que les munitions de 5.45 sont bien graissées et prêtes à tuer. Tout va bien. Je m'efforce de me calmer. Je suis un Spetsnaz.

En face de moi, j'ai un hublot. J'y jette un œil. Au début, je ne vois rien : la nuit est noire comme de l'encre et les nuages cachent tout. Mais petit à petit, des taches bougent dans ce ciel ténébreux. Je distingue plusieurs autres Locustes et quelques Tarentules à nos côtés. Je sais que pour le début de l'opération Ours Blanc, nous ne serons que peu nombreux à être envoyés sur le terrain. Nous devons repérer l'ennemi et prévenir l'État-Major. Quand il saura où les Enforcers se trouvent précisément, ils achemineront le gros de nos troupes. Nous devons aussi sécuriser certains objectifs pour le futur assaut Russe.

Mikael, le soldat à ma gauche me propose une cigarette. Je refuse. Je ne fume pas. Il murmure quelques mots en ukrainien et range le paquet dans sa poche de poitrine. J'essaie de calmer mon cœur qui bat la chamade mais rien n'y fait. Je regarde encore par le hublot et le voile de ténèbres semble se déchirer. Je vois nettement les hélicoptères à côté du notre. Si je les vois aussi bien, il n'y a qu'une seule explication possible : nous arrivons à Paris.

Soudain, un flash attire tous les regards sur le hublot de droite : le Locuste qui nous épaulait vient de prendre feu. Les copains y vont de leur commentaire, insultant la DCA européenne. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va sauver l'appareil. Nous le voyons flancher avant de partir en direction du sol. Ils sont foutus : les types qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur n'avaient pas de parachute. J'espère que nous allons atterrir vite avant que notre Locuste soit touché et que nous subissions le même sort.

Comme une provocation du destin, des balles traversent alors l'appareil de bas en haut, touchant un des copains. Les autres crient un instant mais ils sont rapidement rappelés à l'ordre par la chef de l'unité, le major Kapitolina. Elle est magnifique et je dois bien avouer que elle me plaît. Comme à tous les autres gars de l'escadron d'ailleurs. Mais nous sommes réalistes : nous savons que nous n'avons aucune chance avec elle. Elle se fiche pas mal des aventures à ce qu'on dit : elle prend plus son pied au combat. C'est une chef efficace, qui sait se faire obéir. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle à ordonné qu'on prodigue les premiers soins au soldat blessé et dicté au pilote de sortir de la zone DCA.

Le pilote conduit le Locuste au dessus d'une grande avenue. Il dit que c'est les Champs Elysées. Mikael lâche que le nom est un lieu des Enfers grecs où reposent les âmes valeureuses. Je lui dit de se taire, que c'est pas le moment. Je n'ai pas envie qu'autre chose ne me remette la mort en tête.

Le Locuste s'approche autant qu'il peut du sol. Les portes coulissent, les cordes tombent. Déjà, quelques copains se sont élancés en rappel et foulent le sol parisien. C'est mon tour. Tremblant, j'accroche mon mousqueton et vérifie plusieurs fois s'il est bien accroché. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'avance dans le vide. La chute est brève mais me donne l'impression de durer une éternité. Mes bottes touchent le sol avec une telle violence que l'onde de choc se répand à travers moi et fait trembler mes dents. Mais je me ressaisis et me décroche de la corde pour laisser le passage à mes compagnons. Kapitolina est la dernière à descendre de l'hélicoptère. Nous avons laissé le soldat blessé dans le Locuste, pour qu'il soit soigné. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'éclopés dans Pestillance. Kapitolina sépare les hommes en six groupes de cinq, excepté un groupe où ils ne seront que quatre. Placée au centre de son groupe, elle contacte le colonel Konstanyin pour lui signaler que le déploiement de Pestillance est effectif. Une voix lui donne des instructions. Je m'efforce d'écouter mais elle est trop loin pour que j'entende correctement. Elle hoche la tête et nous dit que nous allons rejoindre notre objectif en BTR-112. Presque immédiatement, une Tarentule se pose à nos côtés et quatre Blattes en sortent. Leurs panneaux s'ouvrent et nous recevons ordre d'y grimper. J'obtempère et monte avec sept autres gars dans un transport. J'ai à peine le temps de m'assoir que les moteurs vrombissent et nous amènent au cœur de la nuit.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, tout est clame. Notre convoi avance rapidement le long des Champs avant de se tourner en direction de la Seine. Alors que nous passons un pont, le chauffeur pile soudainement. le chef de groupe s'apprête à lui demander ce qui se passe mais le bruits des obus est éloquent : nous sommes tombés face à des Panthers. Une explosion retentit : un des transport qui se trouvait devant nous à volé en fumée. Notre chauffeur essaie de faire demi-tour mais est gêné par la Blatte qui nous précède. Le bruit des obus se rapproche, les européens ajustent leur tir. La Blatte devant-nous est détruite à son tour. Le chef du groupe reçoit l'ordre de descendre des BTR-112 avant d'y passer. Les panneaux s'abaissent et je suis dans les premiers à en jaillir. Notre transport rejoint les autres dans la tombe. Par chance, je suis suffisamment loin pour éviter toute blessure. J'essaie d'analyser la situation : nous sommes coincés sur un pont, au dessus de la Seine par des chars d'assaut Enforcers. Nous avons perdu trois Blattes dont deux avant que les homes puissent en sortir. Pestillance s'est allégée de quatorze hommes.

Les panneaux de la dernière Blatte s'ouvrent pour laisser passer Kapitolina et son escouade. Elle n'a rien. C'est au moins ça. Elle nous ordonne de nous mettre à couvert. Nous ne l'avons pas attendue : certains sont en position de tir derrière les carcasses des BTR, d'autres s'abritent tant bien que mal derrière les colonnes du pont. Nous ne tirons pas. Nous savons que de simples balles ne feraient rien à des chars et surtout, elles trahiraient notre position. C'est encore la nuit et malgré leur puissance de feu, des Panthers ne peuvent voir dans le noir. La dernière Blatte après une résistance héroïque est touchée par les obus : l'explosion la soulève et précipite son ossature fumante dans le fleuve. L'espace d'un moment, j'espère que l'équipage des Panthers pense que nous sommes tous morts et qu'il ne va pas nous chercher. Mais j'entends le bruit des chenilles qui se rapproche. Kapitolina nous ordonne de rejoindre les colonnes et d'être silencieux. Nous obéissons et retenons notre souffle quand la masse d'acier vient nous frôler.

Alors que nous allions être tirés d'affaire, un des soldats prend peur et ouvre stupidement le feu. Son geste fait des émules et en un éclair, tout un groupe ire sur le char ennemi. Kapitolina essaie de les raisonner mais c'est trop tard : la bête tourne son canon vers nous. Nous allons mourir. C'est alors que j'entends le major nous ordonner de sauter. D' abord, j'hésite. Sauter dans une eau glacée et mourir noyé ne m'attire que peu. Mais quand je distingue une flamme au fond du canon ennemi, je n'hésite plus et je me jette à l'eau. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

Mon ancienne position est couverte par les explosions alors que je franchissais la barrière. Le souffle me pousse comme un fétu de paille avant de me laisser retomber dans l'eau. Le froid pénètre mes membres et mon corps tout entier. Mon équipement se gorge d'eau et veut m'entraîner au fond de la Seine. Je refuse. Je me débats et réussis tant bien que mal à me maintenir à la surface. Autour de moi, de copains n'ont pas la même chance : ils coulent à pic et ne reparaissent plus. Je nage de toutes mes forces pour atteindre un bateau-mouche abandonné au milieu de l'eau. Les survivants font comme moi et bientôt, ce qui reste de Pestillance est au sec, à l'abri des Panthers. Je regarde autour de moi. Nous sommes une petite dizaine. J'ai perdu mon chef de groupe. Mais nous avons toujours le major Kapitolina. Même ici, alors qu'elle dégouline d'eau et que cela inonde son uniforme, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver belle. Elle remet en place une de ses mèches de cheveux d'un geste rapide et elle demande un rapport de situation. Personne n'ose l'ouvrir. Je suis le seul à m'approcher d'un pas à lui dire que dix-huit hommes sont manquants, soit tués sur le pont, soit noyés. Elle laisse échapper un juron. Elle compulse son ordinateur accroché à son avant-bras pour prévenir le colonel Konstanyin. Elle explique la situation et donne la position des Panthers ennemis. Le colonel l'assure que ces informations lui seront très utile et qu'il va se charger de nous libérer le passage. Il maintient que nous devons rejoindre notre objectif et le sécuriser : cela doit devenir une tête de pont essentielle pour l'opération Ours Blanc dit-il. Le major a beau lui expliquer mille fois que notre groupe à été réduit à peau de chagrin, Konstanyin ne veut rien savoir. Nous devons accomplir notre mission. Et nous allons le faire car nous sommes des Spetsnaz.

Kapitolina vérifie les grades de chacun. A ma grande surprise, je suis le plus gradé après-elle, ce qui me confère immédiatement le titre de commandant en second. Elle explique que Pestillance se déplacera désormais en deux groupes de cinq, chacun de nous prenant la tête de son peloton. Je déglutis. J'ignore si je saurais me montrer digne. Elle semble remarquer mon trouble et me donne un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. Ça n'a pas vraiment calmé mes doutes mais a eu au moins le mérite de m'arracher un sourire. Kapitolina nous ordonne de nager jusqu'aux quais et de remonter par l'escalier. Plusieurs objections s'élèvent alors dans les rangs, arguant que les chars de la Fédération sont toujours présents. Ils attendent une solution. Le major leur répond que le colonel allait s'en charger et que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes.

Presque simultanément, un bruit de moteur déchira le ciel : un Salmhound survole notre zone et descend en piqué vers le pont où se trouvent les chars européens. Un barrage de missiles à tôt fait de réduire les Panthers ainsi qu'une partie du pont en miettes. Quelques débris tombent dans la Seine, nous éclaboussant au passage. L'ordre jaillit des lèvres du major : nous devons gagner les quais. Avec un frisson de dégoût, je dois sauter une nouvelle fois. L'eau est toujours aussi froide mais au moins, le quai est proche et nous y arrivons tous en un seul morceau. J'aide Kapitolina à grimper et elle me murmure un remerciement. J'arrive pas à y croire, elle m'a souri ! A moi ! Merde...je suis aux anges.

Je reviens sur terre quand un de mes hommes m'annonce que nous sommes fin prêts. Je hoche la tête et prends la direction de mon peloton. Mes hommes me couvre et je suis le premier à grimper les marches de l'escalier. Nous arrivons au niveau des rues et je regarde tout autour de moi pour vérifier qu'aucun Enforcer ne s'y terre. Quand je suis bien rassuré, je fais signe à mon groupe et à celui du major. Quand nos sommes tous réunis, je lui demande mes instructions. Elle m'explique que nous ne sommes pas si loin de notre objectif mais que nous devons progresser prudemment. Paris grouille d'européens et notre groupe n'a plus que douze hommes en tout. Nous nous mettons en marche.

Tout en avançant, j'admire Paris. C'est une belle ville, je comprends pourquoi il la surnomment la Ville Lumière : c'est éclairé comme un arbre de Noël. Les hautes tours de la Défense se rapprochent. Sur notre droite, les grands immeubles haussmanniens et à notre gauche, les murmures de la Seine. Nous progressons jusqu'à arriver à quelques mètres d'un embranchement. On distingue des ombres. Je mets mes jumelles et vois distinctement une compagnie de fusiliers Enforcers. Je fais signe au major et lui signale nos ennemis. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut pourtant avancer. Elle ordonne à nos snipers de prendre position pour ouvrir le feu. Nous n'en avons plus que deux. Le combat sera dur et inégal mais nous avons la surprise de notre côté. Nos hommes se mettent en place. Leurs fusils OSV sont prêts à donner la mort. Ce qu'ils font.

Ils tirent en premier sur ceux qui ont des fusils snipers JO-2. Nous ne voulons pas qu'ils nous touchent depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Dès que leurs premiers hommes s'écroulent, les Enforcers réagissent à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils s'abritent derrière ceux qui ont des boucliers anti-émeute et tirent. Ils sont précis : un de mes hommes meurt avant d'avoir pu se mettre à couvert. Nous répliquons avec nos AK-74 mais les balles sont encaissées sans problèmes par leurs boucliers. Nos snipers prennent alors comme cible ces protecteurs. La cervelle de l'un d'eux se répand sur le goudron parisien. Je glisse d'une couverture à l'autre, d'une porte cochère à une voiture abandonnée. Soudain, j'ai l'impression de recevoir un bus en pleine poitrine et je tombe, les quatre fers en l'air. Ma vue se brouille et mes oreilles sifflent. Je réussis néanmoins à me traîner à l'abri derrière une voiture et examine les dégâts. Par chance, la balle n'a pas traversé mon gilet. Je serais quitte pour un gros bleu. Je me relève et cherche un angle de tir. J'aperçois une ouverture et je tire. Ma cible s'écroule. Je m'apprête à recommencer quand les européens me choisissent comme cible. J'ai juste le temps de me jeter à terre pour éviter les balles qui sifflent à mes oreilles. La peur me tétanise. Je n'ose plus bouger. Les Enforcers sont encore nombreux et nous sommes tellement peu...

Une main puissante me saisit au collet et m'oblige à me relever. C'est la main de Kapitolina. Elle m'ordonne de me ressaisir. Le feu qui brûle dans ses yeux est contagieux : je reprends confiance en moi et continue à progresser vers l'ennemi. Je slalome tout en avançant. Quand je suis assez près d'eux, je jette une grenade. Ils se dispersent. Cibles faciles. Nous tirons. Ils meurent.

Notre groupe attend encore quelques instants à couvert mais doit se rendre à l'évidence : nous avons gagné. Cinq de nos hommes sont tombés. Nous ne sommes plus que sept. Kapitolina se connecte avec le colonel pour demander une extraction. Le colonel commence par refuser. Alors que le major plaide notre cause, une lumière bleue aveuglante apparaît de l'autre côté de la Seine. Kapitolina renouvelle sa demande mais la connexion ne s'établit pas. C'est pourtant impossible : les lignes sont prévues pour ne jamais avoir de problèmes, que les chefs d'escadrons restent en contact permanent avec l'État-Major. L'unique raison pour qu'il n'y ait plus rien sur la ligne, c'est que l'escadron se soit fait massacrer ou bien que...

Nous comprenons tous en même temps. Le véhicule de commandement King Spide du colonel Konstanyin a dû être détruit. Et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit mort. Kapitolina essaie d'autres fréquences pour contacter d'autres unités. Silence de mort. La lumière bleue était celle du laser de la Fédération. Une ADM horriblement meurtrière qui non seulement tue mais brouille toute communication hors tour de liaison. Nous étions seuls et isolés. Je me retourne vers notre major. Elle ne veut pas le montrer mais elle est aussi affolée que nous. Elle décide de poursuivre notre mission : si nous nous emparons d'une tour de liaison, nous pourrons contacter le reste des troupes et récupérer des renforts. La tour est toute proche. Nous nous mettons en route.

Nous la voyons enfin : une tour de liaison classique, gardée par des drones Cerbère. Ces drones sont de belles saloperies. Pas très résistantes mais dotées d'une bonne puissance de feu. Kapitolina ordonne que quatre hommes ne se mettent en position de tir dans un des immeubles aux alentours et que les autres prennent la tour. Nous obéissons : je monte avec trois gars pour tirer pendant que Kapitolina et les autres attaquent. Nous trouvons rapidement la position idéale et la fête commence : nos AK-74 rugissent d'en découdre et un Cerbère explose déjà. C'est un bon début, faut garder le rythme. Deux autres drones sont détruits avant que les autres n'ouvrent le feu. Nous sommes dans un angle mort pour eux, ils tirent donc sur ceux qui les chargent. Un des hommes qui accompagnent Kapitolina s'écroule. Ils ne sont plus que deux en bas. L'autre soldat tombe au sol, lardé de balles européennes. Kapitolina est seule en bas. J'ordonne à mes hommes de continuer leurs tirs de suppression et je me rue dans les escaliers. Je les descends quatre à quatre et me retrouve dans la rue en un rien de temps. Je fonce droit sur les Cerbère en les arrosant du mieux que je peux. Le temps que j'arrive près de Kapitolina, un autre drone à sauté, touché par les copains. Un , il n'en reste plus qu'un. Mais avant que nous puissions réagir, son laser tire sur le major et la transperce de part en part. Elle s'écroule. Je hurle et j'appuie si fort sur la gâchette que j'en ai mal aux doigts. Je réduits le Cerbère à un petit tas de cendres fumantes. Je m'approche du major pour constater les dégâts. A ma grande surprise, elle n'est pas morte. Elle se relève difficilement, en crachant du sang. Le laser a traversé ses côtés et frôlé ses poumons. Elle va bien où autant qu'on peut l'être quand on a pris une dose d'énergie pure dans le corps. Elle m'assure qu'elle peut encore se battre. Nous décidons de capturer la tour pendant que le reste de l'unité nous couvre depuis l'immeuble.

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient devant nous, nous entendons des coups de tonnerre. Illogique : il n'y a pas d'orage au dessus de Paris. Nous comprenons quand nous voyons des trainées blanches monter haut dans le ciel et redescendre dans notre direction. Poussant un juron, nous entrons immédiatement dans la tour de liaison. Les obus touchent l'immeuble derrière nous où se trouvent nos hommes. Une pluie d'acier à tôt fait de faire écrouler le bâtiment sous nos yeux. Nos hommes sont morts. Il n'y a plus que nous.

Nous avançons jusqu'au centre de la tour où nous trouvons un petit groupe d'ingénieurs des Enforcers. Nous les tuons sans attendre. Kapitolina me charge de connecter la tour au haut-commandement pendant qu'elle se charge de me défendre. Je m'assieds devant les ordinateurs et commence à compulser nerveusement l'ordinateur. J'ai du mal, je ne suis pas un pro de l'informatique. Mais mon entraînement reprend le dessus et je pianote comme un fou. La liaison commence à s'établir et je retire le contrôle de la tour à l'Europe. Mais les Enforcers vont s'en apercevoir, je le sais très bien. Au bout d'un temps qui me semble infini, la connexion se met en place avec nos forces. Le lien n'est qu'à 10 %. Il nous faudra attendre environ une minute avant que les 100 % ne soient atteints.

Soudain, Kapitolina me crie quelque chose. Je me retourne et je vois une véritable armée d'Enforcers qui essaient d'entrer dans la tour. J'arme mon AK-74 et je rejoins le major dans la bataille. Il ne s'agit plus de faire ça discrètement, nous tirons comme des fous pour défendre la tour le temps de la connexion. Quand elle passera sous contrôle russe, les renforts pourront arriver. Je suis côté à côte avec Kapitolina et nous luttons ensemble. L'ennemi tombe sous nos balles. Nous-mêmes sommes touchés mais nos gilets absorbent tout. Nous allons tenir. Nous devons tenir. Je me retourne pour voir dans combien de temps la liaison sera effective. Nous sommes à 80 %. Je dis à Kapitolina que nous sommes presque au bout. Elle allait me répondre quelque chose quand une balle la frappe entre les deux yeux.

La scène se passe comme au ralenti. Je vois distinctement la balle de 7 mm la toucher et lui perforer le cerveau. Son béret de commandement tombe de sa tête sous le choc. Elle s'écroule comme une poupée désarticulée sur le sol froid de la tour de liaison. Alors je crie. Je hurle. Je veux la venger mais j'ignore qui la tuée dans cette masse compacte d'ennemis. Alors je décide que tous l'ont tuée. Et je me venge. Je tue, je tue, je tue. Les Enforcers tombent comme dans un jeu vidéo. Moi aussi je suis touché mais je m'en fiche. Mon gilet est plein et me ralentit. Je le dégrafe et le jette sur mes ennemis. Sans protection, je vais mourir, je le sais. Je m'empare de l'AK-74 du major et maintenant, j'ai deux armes. Je tue sans relâche, juste pour évacuer ma rage.

Une balle me touche en plein dans le ventre. Je la sens à peine. Je n'ai pas mal. Un feu intérieur brûle en moi et occulte la douleur. Une autre me touche à la jambe. Une autre à la poitrine. Mais je n'arrête pas de tirer. Je continue, je continue. Mes armes tombent à sec. Je les laisse tomber et je prends mon Makarov. Je vise la tête, la visière là où leur casque ne les protège pas. Ils tombent mais d'autres arrivent encore. Je recharge. Une balle me perfore la main. Je lâche mon Makarov. Un Enforcer s'approche de moi pour me donner le coup de grâce. De ma main intacte, je le frappe en plein dans le visage. La visière se brise, ma main saigne. Mais je m'empare de son fusil E3000. Je l'utilise contre mes ennemis. Ils en ont assez, ils me criblent de balles. Je tombe à genoux en tirant encore. Je ressemble à une passoire. Ils continuent. Je tombe en arrière sous le poids des balles. Je jette un œil à la liaison. 100 %.

J'ai réussi ! Un voile noir recouvre mes yeux. Je vais mourir. Mais j'ai fait mon devoir. Les Enforcers tirent encore un peu. Le feu me quitte et j'ai trop mal pour penser. Au travers de ce voile noir, je sens nos renforts qui arrivent. Une horde de Locustes et de Tarentules qui transportent hommes et matériel de guerre. Ils se posent. Les Enforcers s'en rendent compte et vont se défendre mais en vain. Cinq unités d'infanteries ont tôt fait de les massacrer. Les hommes entrent dans la tour et voient le massacre. Ils s'approchent de moi et du major Kapitolina. Pour elle, il n'y a plus rien à faire, elle est morte sur le coup. Moi en revanche, je suis vivant. Enfin, vivant...disons que je respire encore.

Je sens qu'on me traîne et qu'on m'embarque dans un hélico. Je me sens décoller et j'entends des voix me dire que je vais m'en sortir. Mais je sais la vérité, je vais mourir. Je le savais avant même de poser le pied dans cette foutue ville. Je vais mourir mais je me sens bien. Parce que j'ai accompli ma mission. Je ne saurais jamais si Paris tombera entre nos mains et je m'en fiche. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, quel qu'en soit le prix.

J'ai agi en Spetsnaz.

Et c'est souriant que je laisse le voile noir m'emporter.


End file.
